The Mercer Home
by jj2629
Summary: Four Brothers Julie Gordon lives in the Mercer home in a room she rented from Evelyn Mercer. After Evelyns death Julie and the brothers work together to find her killer.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything)

Ok I'm just trying my hand at a Four Brothers fic. It is based on the movie and has all the same characters plus one of my own. I don't really know where I'm going with this so if anyone has any ideas please let me know. My character is a 25 year old female named Julie Gordon who works as a paramedic that Evelyn

Mercer rented a spare room to after her sons moved out and after Julie's only family (her older brother) is killed. Julie, her brother and the Mercer brothers all grew up together and are all really close. The story stars a few days after Evelyn's funeral.

Julie walked up the front steps of the Mercer home and opened the door. Once inside she dropped her large duffel bag that contained her work things. She just got off a 12 hour shift and was so tied she hadn't even bothered to change out of her work clothes. As soon as the bag hit the fool she stopped expecting to hear Evelyn Mercer call to her from her couch as she knitted telling her not to leave her work stuff around. But no voice called out to her. The voice would never call out to her again. The fact was that Evelyn Mercer, the woman who took it upon herself to take in four boys so far gone that no one else would take them, and then give her a place to live after her brother died, was dead. A sick feeling came over her and she felt tears form in her eyes, but she blinked them away and made her way into the living room. She fell on the couch in a heap and lay there still for a while as she worked up the strength she needed to reach for the tv remote. After searching the pillows she was finally able to locate the remote and began channel surfing as Jerry came through the front door, plastic bags in hand.

"Hey Julie you want to get off you lazy butt and help me?"

"Sure Jerry, you bend over and I'll pull that stick outta your ass."

"Oh ha ha, will you just get over here and help me with these bags please?"

"Fine," Julie gave in with a sigh. She grabbed four bags and headed to the kitchen. As she passed the stairs that lead to the bedroom upstairs she could hear Bobby and Angel fighting over Sofi again. Julie couldn't blame Bobby for being mad, ever since the boys came back home she was over every night. Most of the time Julie and Sofi got along, but now she was starting to be a pain in the ass. What was the biggest pain in the ass for Julie was that now that the boys were home she had to put up with all the noise, the noise and the mess. She thought she was a messy person but she was nothing compared the Mercer brothers.

"She's not staying here and that it!" Bobby shouted as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Julie and Jerry shared and look and Julie started to laugh. Jerry opened his mouth to make a wise crack but was stopped by Bobby pointing at him saying,

"Don't you fuckin start too!" This caused Jerry to start laughing uncontrollably. He always loved pissing Bobby off. Hell they all did. It was just too damn easy.

All right I'm thinking about making this a romance between Julie and Bobby but I'm having trouble in doing so because of Bobby's character. So I think I'm going to need some help with this. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"This day is going to suck." Julie mumbled to herself as she stared out the car window, her head resting on the cold glass. It was 6:30 in the morning on one of the stormiest days they've had all winter.

"What?" Jerry questioned. It was the third time this week that Julie's car had broken down and he was the only person who would bother getting out of their warm beds before sunrise to take her to work.

"Nothing. Oh there's Mark!" Mark was her partner. They worked together since Julie's first day and they had become close. She knew everything there was to know about him, and he knew everything about her. And by the way he was standing on the side of the road in the middle of a storm told her that he and his girlfriend were fighting again.

Jerry pulled over and let Mark jump into the backseat. The icy wind hit the back of Julie's neck and caused her to shiver. She zipped her jacket up as far as it could go and greeted her partner.

"Hey man."

"Hey Julie. What's up Jerry?"

"Nothing much man just getting up at the wee hours of the morning and leaving my warm bed, my wife and kids to drive you two to work" Jerry answered.

"Stop your bitching." Julie laughed throwing a mitten at Jerry and hitting him square in the head.

"So Mark…trouble in paradise?"

"Man Julie don't get me started, that girl is driving me crazy."

"That's what you say every second day, yet you still go back to her." Julie replied, causing Jerry to laugh.

"Shut up the both of you. Fuck what a shitty day. I really hope he don't get many calls, I have no problem just sitting in that nice warm ambulance all shift."

"You know were not that lucky."

"Yeah I know but a man can hope cant he?"

Six hours and four calls later Julie and Mark returned to the firehall to get changed and head home. The weather had gotten worse as the day wore on and it seemed that everyone was in a bad mood. Julie said a quick good bye to Mark who was on his way to buy his girlfriend something expensive to say he was sorry and headed out into the storm to see who Jerry managed to trick, force or even bribe into heading out in the weather to pick her up. Looking up the road she saw Bobby's car parked on the side of the road, and then she noticed Bobby walking towards her. He walked up to her and took her bags.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just want to get home and get warm. I swear to fuck my feet are frozen solid."

Bobby put her work bag in the truck and they both got in the car and headed home. Silence filled the car, so Julie decided to break it,

"So what are you up to these days?"

"Same old stuff." Bobby answered. Another silence fell upon the car but this one was slightly more awkward. After a while Julie said,

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"Yeah me too," Bobby said coldly. Julie thought he looked like was about to cry, he kept looking out the side window as if he was trying to hide his face, but of course he never. She felt like she should do something. She knew that he was hurting and a part of her wanted to comfort him. Seeing Bobby, strong, never asks twice Bobby like this hurt her. She wanted to do something, but instead she turned her head, resting her forehead on the glass of the window and watched the snow covered objects fly by as they passed them.

The rest of the trip home was silent.

I want to thank ephona and angelofdeadlydarkness0010 for reviewing andI want to thank The Mercer Sister and Aragorn4ever for the ideas, they are both really good.Thanks again! You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Julie entered the Mercer's home and was greeted by the sound of Jack playing his guitar. He had been playing since he was twelve and he had gotten good at it. The sound was a comfort to Julie, the silence that filled the house the first few days after Evelyn's death was unbearable.

Bobby followed her through the door and dropped her workbag by the door. Once they were both rid of their winter coats they moved into the kitchen in search of something to eat. It wasn't until they reached the kitchen that either of them spoke.

"So Angle, Jerry, Jack and me went out today to see about moms will"

"Oh yeah? How did that go?

"Good," he hesitated for a second before saying, "there was something for you in the will."

"There was?" Julie was confused by this. The Mercer's didn't have that much, what would Evelyn leave her?

"Yeah there was some money." Bobby took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Julie looked at the paper, it was from the bank and it documented a number of deposits that Evelyn had made every month of $300. All the money was in an account that was in Julie's name. She started to cry at the realization of what she was looking at.

"I paid her $300 a month for the room. I had to fight with her to take it. Fuck. She never spent a dime."

"There was a letter in her safety deposit box that told the bank that in case of her death you would be told about the account she set up for you. It said that she didn't want any money for the room, that she was just glad to have the company after we moved out, and that she wanted you to spent the money on yourself."

Julie was now crying harder then she thought possable.

"That stubborn woman. I should have know she would never take the money."

"Hey come on…." Bobby grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. One of his hands he rested on the back of her head the other rubbed her back. Julie tightened her hands around fist fulls of Bobby's shirt and clung to him with every ounce of strength in her body.

Once she reached the point where she felt it was impossible for her to cry anymore she finally let go of Bobby and took a step back from him. She suddenly felt really embarrassed.

"Sorry bout that." Julie said wiping away her leftover tears.

"Don't worry about it." Bobby smiled at her. "Fuck, when did you become a woman?"

"What?"

"Oh come on when you were younger you dressed like a boy, you acted like a boy, you hung out with boys, could easily kick the ass of about half the people on our block and were often mistaken as a boy "Bobby laughed.

"I could kick your ass." Julie said.

"In your dreams," Bobby said smiling at her again. Then his expression changed as he looked at her, really looked at her. He then said almost to himself, "no ones going to mistake you as a boy now."

He then walked past her to the fridge grabbed himself a beer and walked into the living room, Leaving Julie to wonder what just happened in the last few seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Julie was still confused over what happened with Bobby in the kitchen. She wondered about the meaning of his words and what his change in expression meant. She found herself thinking about what Bobby thought of her, but convinced herself that it was just because she was the only girl in the house and since Bobby doesn't stay in one place long before he gets into some kind of trouble and has to leave, maybe he was just deprived of the finer things in life. To put it simply she managed to convince herself that he was just following guys basic instinct to chase tail every hour of the day. At least that's what she wanted to believe. It made things easer for her that way.

Seven o'clock came around and she was starting to get hungry, so she began what turned out to be a rather long hunt for food. She managed to find a box of macaroni and cheese and decided to be polite and ask the guys if they wanted any.

"Hey I'm making some mac and cheese, does anybody want some?" She called. Angel and Jack answered her saying they did. Jerry had gone home earlier and Bobby was no were to be seen. Not five minutes into cooking Angel and Jack had become restless and came into the kitchen looking for their food.

"Hey slim, food." Angel said.

"Hey tinkerbell, it's coming." Julie responded, Jack laughed at the look Angel gave her in response to the name calling.

They ate their meal in from of the tv and afterwards Julie offered to take care of the dishes. Jack offered to help and Julie gladly accepted, happy for the help. She had always liked Jack. He was the same age as her so she whole life she always found it easer to talk to him or go to him for help. They started washing the dishes together, he washed, she dried.

"So there's no beer left in the house I was going to go out for a drink….. Would you like to come?" Jack asked her. He flashed his shy grin then quickly looked back to the plate he was washing. She could tell he was embarrassed.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah I…I am"

"I didn't know that you liked me." Julie put down the glass she was drying and turned to him. He, in turn turned to look at her putting down what he had in his hands.

"I didn't know I liked you either until a little while ago. Your just…..your so beautiful, and all this shit with my mom…..it's made me think about things and I found that there was one thing I couldn't stop thinking about."

"And what was that." Julie asked suddenly finding herself captured in his bright blue eyes.

"You." His face held a serious expression.

"Jack I'd love to go out with you." Julie couldn't help but smile as she said this. She had never though of Jack as a boyfriend but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea.

Bobby came home later that night to find Jerry and Angel watching tv on the couch.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Julie and Jackie are gone out." Jerry answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hold the fuck up! Do you mean like together?"

"That's what the man said Bobby." Angel told him.

"What's wrong big brother? You jealous or something?" Jerry joked. When Bobby never had a smart ass remark to say he quickly put two and tow together. "Oh my God you are jealous! Bobby has a thing for Jackie's girl!"

"Shut the fuck up man."

"Hey man we understand," Angel said. Both brothers had lost in tress in the tv, they found something better to watch. Something a lot funnier too. "You haven't been laid in years, now you have the sweet piece of ass walking around right under your nose and your little brother snatched her up before you can make your move."

"Bobby when was the last time you were laid?" Jerry asked laughing the whole time.

"Why don't you ask your wife Jerr. She said herself it was unforgettable." Bobby said as he headed up the stairs to his room. As he walked he could hear Jerry calling behind him,

"Hey man you cant be talking about my baby like that!"

But Bobby didn't care, right now all he could think about was how much he wanted a drink. Or twelve.

Big thanks to: darkdestiney2000d, Gaia, FREAK18, Lovebuggy, ephona, pumpkinhead0402, The Mercer Sister, Aragorn4ever, and angelofdeadlydarkness0010for all the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Julie woke up early the next morning. She was surprisingly in a good mood considering she was never the morning person. Last night, much to her surprise, she had fun. She and Jack went to a nearby bar, had a few drinks, ate some food and talked. Nothing fancy, but fun just the same. It surprised her that none of the Mercer boys had asked her out before. She had know them for as long as she could remember and at some point or another in her life she had liked each of them. Of course she thought that all four were good looking but she also liked each one depending on their personality and what was going on in her life at that time. When she was sad she always turned to Jack to make her feel better, when she was stressed she went to Jerry, and when she was in a gray mood Angle's smile always made her feel better. And then there was Bobby. She had to admit that she was most attracted to Bobby physically, but out of them all her and Bobby were the least close.

She was thinking about this as she brushed her teeth. She thought about how she never really got what Bobby's story was, and about how she could never figure out what was going on in that head of his. Then her thoughts tuned to other things. Like how he had a way of looking at her with his dark eyes that turned her on, or the many times she had seen with without a shirt, the image of his body was burnt into her mind. She found herself thinking about what that body would feel like pressed up against her, what his hand would feel like holding her hips against his…..

Her mouth overflowing with toothpaste foam snapped her out of her daydream. She watched herself turn bright red in the mirror as she spit and rinsed her mouth.

'Where the hell did that come from' she thought.

Julie went back into her room and pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail, then she headed to the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and when the reached the door at the top she paused for a moment

"Ok Julie, just be cool," she told herself.

She entered the kitchen to find Jack the only one awake yet. He was making pancakes and offered her some.

"Sure I'd love some. By the way I had fun last night"

"Yeah me too." Jack replied giving her a big smile. She smiled back and they held each other's eyes until the sound of someone coming downstairs caused them each to look away.

Bobby entered the kitchen. He looked hung over, his hair was messed up, and it was Julie's luck that he was shirtless. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue pajama pants low on his hips showing off his perfect abs. Julie's mind drifted back to her earlier daydream and she felt her face turn red.

"Wow man you look like hell," Jack greeted his brother. Bobby's eyes were on Julie since he entered the kitchen and he seemed to not be paying attention to Jack.

"Thanks sweetheart, so do you." He replied without taking his eyes off Julie. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So I heard you two went out last night," Bobby said, still looking at her.

"Yeah we went out for drinks." Jack said. She was starting to sense something was wrong and he sure as hell didn't like the way Bobby was looking at Julie.

"So did you two fuck or what?" Bobby asked her.

"Bobby! Man leave her alone." Jack shouter at him, he was starting to get worried.

"Clam down Jackie your big brother is just trying to find out if you really are a fairy or not."

Julie was starting to get pissed off now there was no way she was going to let anyone talk to her like that.

"What's wrong Bobby? You jealous or something?" She asked.

"Of what? Him?" he nodded his head at Jack, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Bobby looked at Julie for a few moments longer the turned to Jack,

"Jack I found out something about mom's killer last night. So don't make any plans with your little girlfriend, we're going out tonight. And bring the gas can."


	6. Note

Just to let you guys now I haven't forgotten about this story but I have had a lot of work to do so I couldn't write. With any luck I will be able to update sometime this week. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, they really inspire me. Keep them coming! 


	7. Chapter 6

Julie had learnt from Angel that while her and Jack were out having fun the night before, Bobby was out having his own kind of fun. Fun that consisted of going from bar to bar tracking down anyone and everyone who knew anything about what happened the night of his mothers murder. The cops had told Bobby that they had some witnesses that said that a group kids were playing basketball across the street from where his mother was that night. He then found a bartender who knew of someone who might know who was on the basketball court that night and where to find him.

Jack and Angel were waiting on Bobby at the front door. The plain was they were going to track this kid down and ask him a few questions, but from the amount of guns and ammo that Julie saw Bobby pack into a duffel bag it looked as if they were going to war. Bobby was in him moms room, where he had been staying, getting ready to leave when Julie walked in. His head was down and he was putting something else in the bag.

"Bobby" Julie said, trying to get his attention. He looked up at her, then stood straight stopping whatever he was doing and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going with you." Julie told him.

"No you not." Bobby calmly told her. She thought that maybe he knew she would want to go.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause this doesn't involve you"

"The hell it doesn't, I have as much right to go as you do. I mean for fuck sake she was more of a mother to me then mine own was!" Julie yelled.

"No." He simply said, then he picked up the bag and tried to leave the room. And the conversation. But Julie quickly moved in front of him blocking the door. However in doing so she was now uncomfortably close to him. For some reason the memories of what she was thinking about earlier that morning flashed through her mind. Along with the sight of his half naked body at breakfast that morning. She looked up at him to find him looking down at her body. When he noticed that she was looking at him his eyes met hers. For a second Julie thought she saw his eyes soften, and look at her like he actually cared for her. But as quickly as the look was there it was gone and replaced by what looked like anger.

Suddenly Bobby grabbed Julie by the hips and pressed her into the wall by the door. She put her hands up to push him away but her took her hands and held them above her head. He then quickly lowered his head and kissed her. He transferred both of her hands into one of his own and mover the free one to hold her hip still. All the while Julie was trying with all her might the fight him off. He used his body to try to keep her still but she was able to free one hand then the other and shove him back with all her strength. Bobby took a few steps back from her as she shouted,

"Jesus Bobby what the fuck!"

"What wrong cant handle a real man. I think you've been with Jackie for to long. When was the last time he did that to you?"

"First on all Bobby we've only been out once! Second, what we do is none of your business. And thirdly, if we did fuck I'm pretty sure I could bet on my life that it would be a way better fuck then whatever you could do! Hell you've been in prison for so long you might not even know where to put it. Yeah, but I am sure that they all loved your slicked back greasy hair look in jail, you probably made a nice bitch to some guy named Tank!"

Bobby looked unfazed, "The only bitch I see here is you." And with that he picked up the duffel bag he had been packing and left.

Julie didn't get it. Only a few days ago he was so nice to her. She even found herself starting to like him, but even since last night when she went out with Jack he was being a dick. Was he jealous or something? All she knew was that right now she was too pissed off to think. Thank god she was home alone because had anyone been there she probably would have taken out her anger on them, and the last thing she needed was to piss of another Mercer brother by being a bitch to them for no reason. She thought for a moment about going out and having a few drinks. But she looked at her watch and seeing that it was getting late she decided to turn in. She had an early shift tomorrow so she figured that sleep was the best thing for her. Then after work she was going to have to figure out what to do about this Bobby thing.


End file.
